1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing scented molded products and is useful, in particular, for the manufacture of effervescent bath tablets and air fresheners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, effervescent bath tablets are made by molding components together under pressure, using as one of the components a volatile ingredient, such as isopropyl alcohol or products such as propylene glycol or oils such as canola or almond, as a binding agent.
The present invention is based on appreciation of the fact that it is preferable to avoid the use of volatile ingredients and/or other chemical but not natural substances or sticky substances such as oils and to effect a binding together of the components of the tablets by means of a chemical binding process, rather than by pressure.